


Serotonin and Dopamine

by EliKat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat
Summary: Love is a Scam....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Serotonin and Dopamine

It was time.

Time to face the facts, no matter how much Ten wanted to deny it.

Love was a scam, it was just a bunch of chemicals released into the brain and for a fleeting moment let you delude yourself into thinking it was real.

4 years, for 4 fucking _years_ he put his time and effort into his relationship only for it to come crashing down around him, for months now he had kept his head in the sand. Ignoring the red flags that constantly popped up. 

Always denying that his husband was cheating on him with Taeyong, his best friend since  _ diapers _ , but now he couldn't deny it, not with the evidence right in front of him.

He had gone out to lunch with his cousin BamBam and while he was laughing at something the other man said he spotted his husband coming into the restaurant with Taeyong on his arm, the both of them looking cozy and domestic.

Ten swallowed hard, he had been lied to, his husband had said he would be too busy to meet for lunch. Oh he was busy all right, busy fucking his best friend.

Bambam saw that Ten's attention had been diverted elsewhere and looked around to see what had distracted his cousin. When he saw what had distracted Ten his expression darkened and anger filled his eyes.

"That  _ bastard _ ," Bambam hissed.

"I need to leave," Ten said shakily.

Ten stood up from the table and practically ran out of the restaurant, Bambam settled the bill and ran after his cousin, Wanting to throttle the men who had callously broken his cousin's heart but needing to make sure Ten was ok.

He found the older man sitting on a bench a block away, sobbing his heart out.

"Oh Ten," Bambam sighed, sitting next to his cousin and wrapping his arms around him.

Ten held onto Bambam and just sobbed, he had thought he had found his true love, his prince Charming, his knight shining armor but all he found was a frog that never turned into a prince.

Bambam held Ten until his tears stopped and he pulled away to brush them away with his sleeve.

"What are you going to do?" Bambam asked softly

"I'm divorcing him," Ten stated, looking down at his lap."I already had Doyoung draw them up a month ago."

Bambam drew in a shocked breath. "A  _ month _ ago?"

"I already had an idea that he was cheating on me, I just didn't want to believe it."

Ten felt like a fool, all the red flags had been in front of him and he had ignored them. He felt so  _ stupid _ .

  
  


"Come on let me take you back to my place, you can spend the night," Bambam offered but Ten shook his head.

"I'm gonna go home and give him the papers tonight," He said, just wanting to get it over with.

Bambam nodded and drove him home.

Ten sat at the dining room table, staring down at the yellow packet that held the papers that would end his marriage.

He heard keys turning in the lock of the front door and he started to shake, he felt like throwing up, he thought he was ready but the moment has come and he is so  _ not _ ready.

"Ten?" He heard his husband call. "Babe, are you home?"

Ten felt sick when he heard the endearment, how dare he call him that after being out with Taeyong! How dare he come home and act like he hadn't just fucked someone else. A mix of emotions flooded through Ten's entire being, anger, resentment, sadness and betrayal. He could feel his heart shattering all over again but he forced himself to answer.

"In the dining room!" He managed to say, the words feeling like acid.

"How was your day-" His husband stopped mid sentence when he saw Ten sitting with a manilla envelope on the table in front of him.

"Ten?"

"I'm divorcing you, Johnny," Ten whispered and Johnny felt his heart stop.

"Why?"

  
  


"You dare ask me why?" Ten laughed bitterly. "Maybe because you've been fucking my so called best friend"

Johnny turned pale, he couldn't believe that Ten had found out, he thought he and Taeyong had been careful.

"How?" He whispered, collapsing into one of the chairs.

"I've had inkling for months but today I saw you and Taeyong at Pandora's Box." Ten said and slid the packet towards Johnny. " I want you to sign these and then pack your bag and get out"

Johnny swallowed hard but there was nothing he could do but to sign the papers. Ten knew now, he had seen it with his own eyes there was no way he could deny it.

Ten watched emotionlessly as Johnny signed the papers and then went upstairs to pack.

It didn't feel real yet, that his marriage was over by just a few strokes of a pen. That three years of bliss was now tainted by tears and heartbreak, he couldn't help but think that everything had been a lie.

Ten saw Johnny come back downstairs and pause at the entrance of the dining room.

"I am so sorry, Ten," Johnny whispered before walking out the door forever.

The minute Ten heard the door close, he buried his head in his arms and began to sob.

_Love was a Scam and he would not fall for it again_

  
  
  
  



End file.
